


Noizs blanket troubles

by MissyPyromaniac



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Set after RE:connect, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which an idiot hits himself, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPyromaniac/pseuds/MissyPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "“imagine your icon pulling up their blanket and accidentally punching themself in the face” and my main icon is Noiz so. This happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noizs blanket troubles

It was a bit past midnight when Noiz had decided that it was a good idea to join Aoba in bed and pass out. Or try to. Aoba looked up from his coils holographic screen, away from whatever stupid video he'd been watching, to look at the blond. Having been up thirty plus hours, his movements were sluggish and the dark circles under his eyes made him look older than he actually was, to Aoba that is. He watched his lover flop into bed next to him, kicking the blankets down and squirming until he could kick them up. Aoba watched in amusement as his boyfriend struggled with the blanket, as if it were more complex than the coil on the nightstand. If he were honest with himself, this happened more than either of them liked to mention.  
"Need help there, Noiz?" The elder of the two mused, coil now closed from inactivity. In return to his question he got a sharp glare, causing him to giggle softly.  
"Shut up." He grumbled, going back to struggling with the blankets. Once he managed to kick it onto his legs, the pale teen reached down and yanked it up, hitting himself in the face with the force of it.  
He really just hit himself in the face, Aoba thought, watching Noiz rub his face. Aoba started to giggle again.

"Did you really-""Shut up." Noiz cut him off before Aoba could finish, the faintest tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You hit yourself in the face while pulling the blanket on." He managed to shout between guffaws, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes as he clutched at his sides. Noiz sat up and glared over at his laughing lover, eyebrow raised as he waited for the finish. When he didn't finish, in fact, he was now laying on his side and wheezing, shaking with laughed he couldn't even produce anymore, Noiz shoved him off the bed. Still, between wheezing, he shouted out in pain, still managing to laugh. By now the blue haired male was crying, face totally red as he finally tried to control himself. Once he was reduced to soft panting and giggling, the annoyed German spoke up,"Quite done?" Irritation was clear in his voice as he spoke, making Aoba give him a sympathetic look.  
"Y...yeah. I think," He paused to take a few deep breathes, standing shakily and getting back on the bed before continuing, "I'm sorry, it was just...You hit yourself in the face." Trying not to smile, his face twisted into an odd grimace, honey eyes bright with laughter. And that's when the bickering began.  
"Asshole."  
"I offered help."  
"You nearly passed out."  
"You would do the same thing."  
And so on. This went on for roughly an hour until Aoba paused, mid comeback,  
"Yeah well Y-...Your face."  
"I see someone ran out of comebacks." Noiz smirked a bit, thinking he won. Though the smirk turned into a painful grimace as he realized how much that had actually hurt.  
"No, dumbass, I actually mean your face. Its swollen." He reached out to lightly brush his fingers against the swollen cheek, pulling away as Noiz winced. He got out of bed, leaving the room quickly and coming back a few minuets later with a washcloth of ice. The blond raised and eyebrow at it when Aoba held it out to him, causing the other to roll his eyes.  
"Its to reduce the swelling and make it feel better." Nodding after Aoba explained, he carefully took it, placing it to his cheek and wincing again.   
"It's cold." He muttered, eyes following Aoba as he crawled across the bed and back to his spot.   
"It's ice,Noiz." He snorted, whining as Noiz reached out and pulled his cheek, Aoba letting out a series of 'ow's and 'stop's. Once he got an apology out of him he let go, smirking in triumph, despite the slight pain it caused.   
"You're still a dumbass."  
"You're still a brat."  
And with that, Noiz put the washcloth in the bathroom sink, returning and letting Aoba cover them both this time. Wrapping his arms around the elder, he huffed, closing his eyes.  
"Night." He muttered into the others hair, already half asleep.  
"Night...You klutz." Aoba giggled softly in return, earning a hard yank of his hair.  
"I will murder you in your sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This was adorable to write and is my first fanfiction here~!


End file.
